The World that Rejects Us
by TribalRose
Summary: The world would never accept him, everywhere he went he sucked the life out of the world. The world refused to accept, the world refused to let her save her friends claiming her life was only worth one minute. He was the saviour of her loneliness, she was the calm in his storm. They needed each other, even if for a short time. Ultear x Zeref taken place after the Magic Games arc.
1. Someone Like Me

The World that Rejects Us

**So some people might find this story extremely creepy but I find it beautiful and you'll soon know why, this will probably be a One-Shot with an epilogue and the characters may seem very OOC. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters they belong to Hiro Mashima! **

_'Ultear' she was all he ever thought about anymore, she was the one who had changed the way he thought of people, she was the one who made him doubt that all people consumed in darkness were the same. He'd seen it, the way she had tried to take him so she could gain power, the one who lead the attacks on so many villages and towns killing hundreds. Yet she was the one who had repaired the Tenrou Tree with her remaining magic so she could help to start repairing the damage she had caused. In all his 407 years he had never seen someone so consumed in darkness turn so easily to the light, it was new to him and made him question if there were more people like her that could help to save this Era. He never stopped thinking of her, his mind was clouded with her all the time, he hadn't seen her in seven years, why was she still in his mind though?_

_She walked slowly along the old dirt road that lead to no where in particular. Walking stick in hand she walked on for no reason at all, she had no purpose, no goal and no reason. She had finally been shown the beauty in life, she had finally been freed of her sins, she had finally had some peace on this Earth, but still she wondered why the gods above hadn't just taken her whole life - her whole time - from her. She had one final purpose she just didn't know what. She continued walking, and couldn't help but feel that she was being led somewhere._

_She walked for days, only stopping at small towns for food, shelter, water and rest. But every morning she would get up, pay and leave to continue on her unknown path. _

_Her path took her further, further away from the cities and towns, further away from the magical guilds of the land, further away from Crime Sorciere, Meredy and Jellal. _

She grew tired, she had been walking for weeks now - which was not good for now now old body - but finally she didn't know why but she just stopped. For some how she just knew she had reached her destination, it was beautiful. A pristine diamond pool lay in the middle surrounded by emerald willows, their hanging leaves lightly brushing the waters surface. The grass was green and lush, she could feel it relive her of all the pain her bare feet had felt from her journey. Just as she felt herself relax she saw something - or more accurately someone - lying on the side of the tallest willow tree, she tensed as she looked at him, she knew who he was, after all she had met him before and in seven years she wasn't surprised to see he hadn't changed a bit, not that she expected him to, even after 400 years he hadn't changed. He head was faced towards the ground, and even though she could tell his eyes were shut his was still awake, just... Relaxing.

He felt foot steps approach him and eyes bare into the back of his head. His eyes shot open, after seven years he hadn't seen anyone, no one had been able to find him and then now, out of the blue, someone approaches him? Without looking up he spoke. "Please, for the best for yourself, I calmly tell you to leave, please if you value your life."

"Z-Zeref"

The old voice croaked out his name in disbelief, he was a bit surprised, most don't recognise him by his seemingly harmless appearance. He looked up at the person, she was a woman - an old woman - maybe 90? She had light purple hair that was tied back in a bun and pale skin, her old skin was very wrinkled and though she held a walking stick she seemed quite strong. He couldn't help but feel something familiar about her, he felt like he knew her, and he didn't know why but his heart raced as he looked at this woman, his heart raced like he was excited to see her. The woman stood up as straight as her back would let her and spoke this time with confidence, "It's been a long seven years Zeref." His eyes widened and his stomach flipped, that voice, it was so familiar, it was comforting, and through the old rasp in it he recognised it. "Ul...Tear?" She smiled very softly before nodding.

"Ah so you do remember, as you see I've changed a lot since then." She was right, she definitely had, but he was confused, last time he'd seen her she looked around 18 and now she looked about 90, and he was certain it had only been seven years. She seemed to have read his thoughts because she grimaced before talking, "I used a spell that reverses time in exchange for your own time, apparently my life is only worth one minute, hah. I guess the world will never relive me of my sins." He nodded, he felt it was all he could do, it was odd to know the world rejects someone else other than him, he thought he was alone. "So are you going to hand me in?" She seemed to ponder this for a second, would she hand him in? Or would she not? Suddenly to his slight surprise she shook her head, "I don't feel it is the time or purpose of my now short life, I don't feel that this is the time the great Zeref loses." He once again just nodded, she was definitely different, most would scream, cry or run at the sight of him, or hand him over without hesitation, but she, she did neither and standing in front of him she was as cool, calm and collected as ever. She then feeling her legs start to ache - to his surprise - sat down of the grass in front of him, she smiled softly, "So this world truly rejects us doesn't it?" At her comment Zeref couldn't help but give a small smile back,

"Yes, I guess it truly does." She seemed to approve of his answer for her smile broadened. As Zeref looked at her her no longer saw an old woman, but the young woman he met seven years ago, he couldn't help but broadened his smile as well.

The day's turned into weeks which turned into months for the rejected two, but they didn't seem to notice, they only seemed to notice the comfort they gave each other, the feeling that they weren't alone in this world. Zeref also noted how he felt calmer around her, at first he'd been scared he would kill her with one of his sudden power outbursts but around her they never happened, it seemed as though she relaxed him so much that he was able to contain the outbursts, and admittedly he loved the feeling that he was finally in control of himself.

He found himself on so many occasions aching for her to once again be that young beautiful girl with the personality of the Ultear he knew now. He ached to take the young her into his arms and never let her go, he wanted it more than anything. But he didn't care, he still had her and that was enough for him.

She wished she could be her younger self again, she wished more than anything to be that young beautiful her she was with Crime Sorciere, she wanted to be young and beautiful again for him, because it hurt, she felt young and beautiful yet she truly wasn't.

"How can you still see the beauty and wonder of this world even after it has so badly rejected you?" He asked her after she had told him of how she had become what she was now and how she saw the world through her new eyes. "Well, I don't know, I just have come to a new look over the world, even though it has rejected me as far to take my life as but a mere minute."

He knew it was coming and he was blessed that she had lasted this long but it didn't ease the pain at all. "Please, Ultear, please stay with me for at least a year longer?"

She gave him the most beautiful soft smile.

"I wish I could Zeref, but the gods seemed to have deemed my missions on Earth complete, hah. I'm surprised I even lived til I was 99." He smiled, she was beautiful, no matter how old her appearance may be. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he held her in the string arms, he could feel how weak she was and it killed him. She was so beautiful and perfect. Could the gods not give her some more time? She smiled at him wiping the running tear streams from his face. He looked at her and sniffed,"Ultear you've finally showed me the beauty of life, you can't leave me now, please don't go." She stroked his cheek softly and looked at him with a loving smile. "I'm sorry my sweet Zeref, but the world no longer needs me,"She paused and looked away before looking back up at him with teary eyes,"This may sound weird coming from a 99 year old woman but I love you Zeref." At her words he felt more tears run from his eyes, but he forced himself to make a soft smile and said "Well this may sound weird coming from a 416 year old man but I love you too Ultear, may you forever be beautiful." She started to sob and smile at the same time, as her body started to limp, "I'll miss you Zeref my love," he started to sob as well before smiling softly and saying, "I'll miss you too, the true beauty in my life." Her smile get larger and she whispered a small "thank you" before going limp and passing in his arms. He started to sob uncontrollably, he refused to let his magic get out of him though because he refused to ruin the place where he had found true beauty. Laying there with her limp body in his arms he continued to cry. "I love you Ultear. Thank you for showing me the beauty in a world that rejects me - no us."

**Okay! Wow! Done that, sorry if it's a bit to weird for you because he still looks 20 and she looks 90 but in age terms he's actually a lot older. I really really had to write this though because it was clinging to my mind and I thought this could really end up being a beautiful story. And yes I'm almost certainly making an epilogue which I may post a week later or straight after and if I never make the epilogue sorry! But the epilogue may help clear a lot of the age weirdness. Anyway please read and review! And I loved this story! Hehehe I had heaps of fun writing it at 11:20pm :)**

**~TRose**


	2. I'll Love You Forever

The World That Rejects Us

**As promised I've written the epilogue! Yay! I had to write an epilogue. I couldn't stand Zerefs pain anymore! Anyway no need to blab. Also I may have added some of my favourite pairing just to drag it out a bit :P GrayZa, NaLu and JeRedy (that's what I'm calling Jellal x Meredy) oh and of course ZerTear (lol Zeref x Ultear)**

**5 years later**

"NATSU!" The blonde girl screamed as the pinkette dragonslayer charged towards the dark wizard Zeref with a roar. They had been locked in this fight for hours neither one of them ready to give up. Though this was Fairy Tail fighting, everyone there knew it was a fight to the death. If Natsu won Zeref would die and the world would be freed of a great threat, but if Zeref won and Natsu died, Zeref would proceed to killing everyone in the area then continuing on to the world. Natsu had to do this. For everyone's sake. Erza Scarlet, the infamous S-Class Requip Mage quivered as she held tight onto the Ice Make now S-Class Wizard Gray Fullbusters chest. "I-I'm scared." She whispered to him. Who in there right mind wouldn't be?! They were facing the wizard of death himself and if Natsu lost everyone would die. Gray wrapped his arms around the small of the Requip mage's back and held her close to him, " shhhh, it's okay, we have to trust Natsu, he can do this."

"If he loses you'll stay by my side forever though, right Gray?" He smiled at her, she was so different innocent like this, everyone was, from the pessimist Jellal, to the bubbly Meredy, too the strong Erza and the ditzy Lucy. They were all so different right now. All so... Weak. Hugging Erza as tightly but at the same time as softly to his chest as possible he nodded, "Always Erza, always."

Jellal held Meredy close to him in a bridal style. She couldn't stand, her leg was injured badly. He felt so helpless, he couldn't do anything but watch Natsu and Zeref fight and of course comfort Meredy. He held the woman he had grown to love close to him. "He won't hurt you Mer, I promise."

"If he does though, you'll stay with me forever though right?" He looked at her innocent frame, she was so beautiful, he didn't want to think about losing her, he'd already lost his close friend in Ultear. "Let's not think about that hey? But yes, if he does hurt us I'll stay with you forever." She smiled, "Thank you" he smiled back at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"No thank you p, for being here with me Meredy."

She wanted to cry, all she could do was watch as her beloved Natsu fights with Zeref. It killed her how helpless she felt. She couldn't do anything. Anything but watch.

Natsu looked at Zeref with rage, he was trying to hurt all of his friends! Natsu would make him pay. Suddenly Natsu felt a rush of magic power flow through his veins and he felt stronger, he was doing this for his friends. The sudden increase of magic power caught Zeref off guard, Natsu grinned "Don't get caught off guard!" He yelled, "FIRE DRAGON SECRET ART! FIRE DRAGONS GLEAMING FLAME!" Natsu roared as he through all the remains of his magic tumbling towards Zeref.

Zeref POV

This was the end, he thought, this is why she didn't hand me in all those years back, I'm not surprised I was defeated by her own friends.

Gray POV

They all watched as Zerefs body came crashing down covered in burns and scars. It was finally over. Natsu had won. "NATSU!" Lucy yelled as she ran over and hugged the Pinkette who looked extremely weary. "We... Did... It..." Natsu gave his best attempt at a fist pump before falling U conscious into Lucy's arms. Beside me I could here Meredy cheer as she lay in Jellal's arms. I smiled it was finally over. I smile as I look at Erza who is leaning happily against me, she looks so relieved. "Hey Erza," I say tapping her making her look up at me

"Hmm?"

"We lived through this together." I say before swooping down and placing my lips on hers much to her shock. I here giggles behind me, "Jellal! Gray's wayyyy more romantic then you." I hear Jellal let out a snort in what I can tell is obvious disapproval. "Pfft. No way."

"Oh yeah well - mmph!"

"What was that you were saying Mer? Hehe."

"Wow I can believe you just did that."

"Woah don't sound so-mmph!?"

I rolled my eyes, Jellal and Meredy were having fun. Breaking this kiss I hug Erza close to me.

"Gray.. Please.. Stay"

"I will."

"Really?"

"Yes I'll stay forever."

Zeref POV

I cough and blood comes out of my mouth. I'm definitely dying. Around me I can lightly hear them talking about how much they love each other and how they will stay by their sides forever, once upon a time I would have scoffed, but after what Ultear has shown me I instead smile. Light reaches me head and I wonder where I will be going now. "Ultear..."

Meredy POV

I giggle as Jellal nuzzles my neck with his head.

"Ultear..." I freeze, did I hear Zeref correctly? Jellal looks at me with concern so instead I decide my mind is playing tricks on me and lean forward and grab him for a surprise kiss.

Zeref POV

The blinding light fades and I'm surrounded by a light of milky cream. I look around and suddenly I see someone. A woman, her long purple black hair is loose down to her waist, she wears a white head band with bows and a matching white silky dress. She turns around when she sees me and her eyes fill with delight. "Zeref!" I know that voice... I know it to well... No it can't be... I start to feel my whole body shake and my eyes fill with tears. "My Sweet Ultear..." She gives me the most loving smile and runs towards me, as she reaches me I pick her up by the waist and swing her through the air. As I put her down she leans towards me so that our noses are almost touching. I smirk at her, "This is probably my favourite Ultear form so far." She giggles, "This is my true seven-year-later form, I'm glad you like it."

"Like it?! Ultear it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" She starts to blush madly and I hug her tight,

"I've missed you so much my love."

"I've missed you to my sweet Zeref."

Pulling away from my hug she wraps her arms around my neck and presses her lips against mine, it's by far the most wonderful thing I've ever felt.

It lasts for a while and when we are both finally out of breath we break apart. "I wish I'd died sooner, I could enjoy this for longer." She simply giggles and shakes her head.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore because now we have eternity together." I grin at her,

"I like the sound of that." She blushes again and leans her beautiful head against my chest.

"I love you Zeref, I'll love you forever and eternity."

"I love you too Ultear, loving you for eternity and forever seems to short." She smiles at my comment, it's a stupid one but it's true with her eternity seems short.

"I'll love you until eternity is history Ultear, your the beautiful light of my life."

"I'll love you forever Zeref, even if the world continues to reject us."

**Woo! Okay. Wow. I've finished the epilogue so I've finally finished this fic. I'm really sorry that I put a lot of other pairings in there but I was a to make the chapter a bit longer and also to show Zeref that humans aren't just greedy killing machines and actually love. I actually loved writing this fanfic soooo much, especially the end but after Zeref died. I know at the end Ultear and Zeref got very OOC but I just wanted to show people something that wasn't their harsh serious sides. I know the ending was very cheesy and they said I love you a lot but how would you be after you haven't seen the love of you life and the only special thing left? And also for those who want to know Ultear is in her Crime Sorciere form with the White dress Erza was wearing when she went into the Lacrima in the tower to heaven arc. I hope you guys loved this story as much as I did! Because it was amazing fun to write! Please Read and Review!**

~TRose


End file.
